


По-другому

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: Говорили, что она похожа на Рику, но Чумин верил, что у них все будет по-другому.





	

 

— Полагаю, тебя можно поздравить? — спросил Ви когда вернулся. — Она вроде милая девушка и ты сильно изменился рядом с ней.

— Странно, да? — Чумин предложил Ви бокал вина. — Я знаю ее всего десять дней, но по ощущению — всю жизнь.

Ви отпил вино. Даже в вечернем полумраке комнаты он не снимал темных очков и это напоминало Чумину о том, что он хотел бы забыть.

— У меня с Рикой было так же, — тихо сказал Ви. — Но надеюсь, у вас закончится по-другому.

— Не знаю, — ответил Чумин неожиданно для себя самого. — Я о стольком успел подумать за эти дни. Знаешь, она меня понимает так, как до нее понимала только Рика. Она избавляет меня от ненужных мыслей так, что иногда я начинаю бояться.

— Почему? — Ви смотрел на Чумина и, хотя тот знал, что Ви не видит его лица, ощущение было как будто он заглядывает ему в душу.

— Рика… понимала мою темную сторону. Когда ты начал понимать, что с ней не все в порядке?

— Уже после этого, — Ви показал на свои глаза. — Она часто говорила, но я не слушал. Мне казалось, я могу излечить ее любовью, но ей нужны были другие лекарства.

— Я знаю, что Седьмой проверил ее и за ней нет ничего особенного, но за последние пару дней иногда у меня возникало странное ощущение.

— Какое?

— Когда я смотрел ей в глаза, когда темная часть меня смотрела ей в глаза, она как будто видела там свое отражение.

— Ты на самом деле изменился, у тебя появилось воображение, — усмехнулся Ви.

— Это меня не пугало бы, — задумчиво продолжал Чумин, не слушая друга, — но в такие секунды мне казалось, что это не отражение, а ее собственный зверь. Который гораздо опаснее моего.

— Чумин, — Ви положил руку ему на плечо. — Я бы мог посмеяться над тобой, если бы не то, что случилось с Рикой. Подумай как следует, чтобы не повторять моих ошибок.

— Я уже не смогу расстаться с ней, если ты об этом. Я полюбил, пожалуй, впервые в жизни, и мне уже все равно. Ты ведь знаешь о чем я.

— Да, — Ви допил вино и отвернулся, опустив голову. — Я знаю.

 

 

Чумин не хотел сравнивать ее с Рикой, но не мог. И дело даже было не в том уже забытом чувстве, которое он когда-то испытывал к девушке лучшего друга.

Они были пугающе похожи и в то же время такие разные. Рика сбивала с ног харизмой и внутренней силой. Она могла убедить кого угодно в чем угодно и повести за собой, и даже Чумин не смог избежать этой участи.

Его возлюбленная же была другой, она видела людей насквозь и давала им то, что им на самом деле требовалось. В скором времени Чумин намеревался положить этому конец и самому пить из этого источника, не подпуская к нему других. Но призрак Рики маячил над их отношениями и это немного беспокоило его.

Что-то было не так.

Он даже отводил ее к психиатру под предлогом пройти небольшой профилактический осмотр и она пошла, ничего не сказав, хоть у Чумина осталось ощущение, что она поняла, зачем он это сделал.

Она не могла знать про Рику и Ви. Почти никто не знал. Чумин не боялся за себя — ни за свое тело, ни за свои глаза, но он боялся, что она исчезнет так же как и Рика и он останется один.

Если это случилось с Ви, почему не может случиться еще раз?

И если говорить о Ви… Он снова куда-то пропал и Чумин уже начинал беспокоиться.

 

— Говорят, что иногда одна душа воплощается в двух телах одновременно.

Ви поднял голову на звук голоса. Он уже ничего не видел, даже света, хотя прямо сейчас не мог сказать, был ли здесь вообще свет. Когда его бросили в камеру, тут уже было довольно темно.

Но этот голос был для него вместо света. Ему было достаточно слышать его, а все остальное казалось далеким и глупым.

— У тебя такое было? Ощущение родства с кем-то?

Ви задумался.

— Ты и Чумин. Вы двое всегда были самыми близкими мне людьми.

— Но мы с тобой разные души, — возразил голос. — У нас было обещание, которого я не могу вспомнить прямо сейчас, но ты мешаешь мне и я не могу просто так отпустить тебя. Значит, это Чумин. Да, это может быть, иногда я чувствовала себя рядом с ним так, словно была с тобой.

Она помолчала, а потом Ви услышал смех, как будто ей в голову пришла забавная мысль.

— Я тоже нашла человека, с которым у нас одна душа. И совсем не удивительно, что все повторяется. В конце концов, мы обещали друг другу, а обещания надо выполнять.

Ви вдруг вскочил и бросился по направлению к голосу, несмотря на боль во всем теле. Она приходила сюда совсем недавно и не жалела его, но если это цена за всех остальных, он был готов платить.

Но сейчас… О чем она говорила?

Железные прутья возникли на пути и Ви ударился о них. Она замолчала и мысленно он мог видеть, как она удивленно смотрит на него.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — Ви протянул руку в отчаянном желании хотя бы дотронуться. — У тебя есть я, оставь в покое всех остальных.

— Знаешь, ее выбирала не я, а Саэран. Это была случайность, самая случайная, которая только может быть. А оно обернулось вот так. Наши души искали друг друга и нашли. Она и Чумин… Это тоже мы, Ви.

— Рика, прекрати! — он почти кричал. — Оставь ее в покое, и Чумина тоже!

— Я? Я ничего не делала, — Ви услышал в ее голосе улыбку, мягкую и печальную, почти такую же как раньше. — Мы с ней только поговорили. На самом деле, это была ее идея.

Ви почувствовал легкое прикосновение к своей руке, а потом и у щеке.

— Мне пора, — прошептала она. — Не беспокойся, скоро ты будешь тут не один.

 

Чумин Хан смотрел ей в глаза и думал, что Ви наверняка чувствовал то же самое. Пока зверь спал, его было не видно, но сейчас он проснулся и готов был прыгнуть и растерзать.

Тем не менее, ему уже было все равно. Он с радостью бы отрезал себе конечности, если бы это значило, что зверь будет сыт и доволен.

Его собственные внутренние демоны казались такими жалкими и ничтожными. Как он мог не замечать в ней всего этого? В Рике тоже никто ничего не замечал, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Не зря все говорили, что она похожа на Рику, он и сам временами так думал.

— Пойдешь ли ты со мной? — спросила она. Голова Чумина кружилась от всего, что ему только что рассказали — про Рику, Ви и… И Культ, хотя новостей про Ви с Рикой было уже достаточно.

И она все еще протягивала ему руку, зовя с собой. У них ведь все еще может быть по-другому. Он пойдет с ней, как она того хочет, а потом, когда зверь заснет, они вместе вернутся и подумают, как избавиться от него навсегда.

Она помогла ему избавиться от своего зверя, теперь его очередь помогать ей.

Он вложил свою ладонь в ее и кивнул.

Но где-то глубоко-глубоко в душе уже знал — она слишком похожа на Рику.

И по-другому у них уже не будет.

 

 

 


End file.
